


Ore no rakuen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le había dado mucho Jin durante el tiempo pasado juntos, y todo lo que le había dado se lo había después sacado, nunca preocupándose de cómo se pudiera sentir.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	Ore no rakuen

**Ore no rakuen**

**(Mi paraíso)**

_[Naverno eto moj raj_

_Iskat’ego otrazhen’e]_

[Parece que esto sea mi paraíso

tratar de ver su reflejo]

Kame sabía que la que estaba sintiendo no podía ser realmente felicidad, pero por demasiados años había mentido a sí mismo tan bien de haberse convencido.

Dormía, Jin, desde al menos un par de horas.

Le daba la espalda, pero aún con las luces apagadas y la oscuridad que impregnaba la habitación, Kazuya podía discernir bien su reflejo en la ventana enfrente, podía discernir sus rasgos relajados, como si estuviera sonriendo en el sueño.

Él nunca lo hacía, estaba seguro.

Le había dado mucho Jin durante el tiempo pasado juntos, y todo lo que le había dado se lo había después sacado, nunca preocupándose de cómo se pudiera sentir.

Y entonces Kame le abría la puerta, lo dejaba entrar en su casa y en su cama, y no solo se lo permitía: le gustaba ser una constante en la vida del mayor, y se contentaba de esas migas que le daba como si esas fueran suficiente a hacerlo realmente feliz.

Le acarició una cadera con la mano, moviéndola en adelante y abrazándolo, pegándose contra de él como si contra ese cuerpo tuviera éxito de encontrar refugio de esos pensamientos, como si Jin fuera ambos el mal y la cura. 

Lo vio agitarse un poco antes de levantar la cabeza y girarse a mirarlo, tras abandonarse de vuelta contra la almohada.

“Kazu...” farfulló, somnoliento. “¿Qué pasa?”

El menor no le respondió, y dejo que su mano se moviera más abajo, siguiendo ese camino tan familiar trazado por la línea de la ingle que llegaba hasta su miembro; envolvió los dedos alrededor de eso, apretándolo suavemente antes de empezar a moverse.

Jin rio cansinamente, pero no lo rechazó.

Murmuró algo sin sentido, dejándose contra el cuerpo de Kazuya, ofreciéndose enteramente a su toque y su boca, sin mover un musculo, dejando que fuera el otro a tomar lo que quería de él, dándole esa momentánea e ilusoria sensación de omnipotencia de que Kamenashi sentía horriblemente la necesitad.

_[A pod shagami bosonogimi meteli i liod_

_On bolsh’e nikogda iz misley moih ne uydet]_

[Y bajo los pasos nudos solo tempestades de hielo

Y él nunca ya abandonará mis pensamientos.]

Siguió moviendo su mano, más rápido, buscando desesperadamente su expresión abrumada del orgasmo, tratando de sentirse necesario por su gratificación, se sentirse aún un ser humano y no solo un objeto accesorio de usar cuando Jin quisiera.

Y obtuvo lo que quería tras pocos minutos, y lo sintió empujarse contra su cuerpo y hacia su mano, pronunciando su nombre muchas veces con ese tono débil y malditamente erótico que por Kame era como su canción preferida, y después se dejó llevar otra vez por el agotamiento, sus ojos cerrados y la expresión más somnolienta que antes.

Sabía, Kazuya, que no iba a tener más que eso, pero como siempre iba a hacerlo ser suficiente.

Jin volvió a dormir sin decir nada, y él volvió a mirar su reflejo, consciente que nada había cambiado, y que el calor en su piel iba a desaparecer demasiado pronto, dejando espacio a ese tan familiar frio a que se había ya habituado.

Jin iba a ser allí, en la mañana.

Y en sus pensamientos, y en el recuerdo dejado al toque de sus manos, allí iba a estar para siempre, a convencerlo que lo que estaba probando en ese momento, realmente fuera felicidad.


End file.
